


In the End

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Brotherly Love, F/M, limited time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: All I knowTime is a valuable thingWatch it fly by as the pendulum swingsWatch it count down to the end of the dayThe clock ticks life away
Relationships: Colt Grice & Falco Grice, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	In the End

I dunno where to begin.

I suppose that in the end, I was to blame for what happened to him.

He was always so devoted, and so caring, and I was just to blind to see it.

I revealed something I shouldn't have, which kick-started the chain of events that led to him paying the price.

And that price was something I didn't want him to pay.

Which is just another proof that things don't always end up the way people want them to.

It was me who dragged him into this whole mess, and I don't know if I'd be able to forgive myself.

When I looked at his sad, innocent eyes, I knew.

Knew that I'd do anything for him, just as I knew he'd do anything for me.

But I should have known that negotiating with the traitor would ultimately prove futile.

He trusted us to be able to do it, and we failed him.

And then, in spite of being saved from prolonged suffering, all he received was a shortened lifespan.

It wasn't right.

He was one of those rare people that deserved only the best.

Yet the hand he was dealt ended up being the worst.

There are always consequences to every action, but...

I shall change his fate one way or another.


End file.
